It was discovered that internal combustion engines of high horsepower could be made more accessible for workover and repair if the stiffening members on the block were not present and the engine block could flex and move during operation of the engine. This, however, produced another problem. As the engine flexed and moved, the oil pan likewise flexed and moved. Although the oil pan retained its integrity and seal during such movement, it was discovered that the rigid baffles in the oil pan sometimes broke loose from their connection.
These problems are significant on large industrial internal combustion engines which sometimes have a block whose length exceeds 2500 mm.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.